1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of estimating the temperature of a battery, which can estimate the temperature of the battery from a temperature of a module of the battery and a resistance thereof, thereby minimizing the number of required temperature sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
A large-capacity and large-sized battery implemented by connecting a plurality of modules in parallel is widely used as power sources for operating motors of hybrid electric vehicles. Each of the modules is equipped with a temperature sensor to determine the amount of charging and the discharging driving performance of the batteries.
However, since each module is equipped with a temperature sensor, the cost and the dimension of the battery may be increased by the temperature sensors. Further, the battery may be deteriorated by the increase of resistance due to the using time and environment; however, it is difficult to determine whether each battery module is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.